Nuclear Throne Wiki
Welcome to the Nuclear Throne Wiki Nuclear Throne is an action roguelike-like by Vlambeer about mutants fighting their way through a post-apocalyptic world. The radioactive waste in the world allows mutants to get ahead by mutating new limbs on the fly, the abundant availability of powerful weaponry make the quest to become ruler of the Wasteland one frought with peril. The game is currently in development and can be acquired by purchasing on Steam Early Access and the Game's Website. Watch development and interact with the team as they work on Nuclear Throne through Twitch.tv. Join on Tuesday and Thursday from 13:00 - 17:00 CET to see how a videogame gets made, and maybe influence the final game in the chat. Nuclear Throne will be launching on the Mac, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita after the PC version is wrapped up. Navigation Characters Enemies Weapons Mutations Areas Pickups/Environment Crowns (planned) Update History Best Runs Blog Update #1 20 October 2013 Content *new menu & level up interface *character power preview images (these will be animated eventually) *basic portal effect inbetween levels *there are a couple of new skill icons, our artist Paul Veer is still working on making the rest look that nice. *ambient sounds for all areas, filter on ambient sounds when in the portal *various new sound effects *two new work in progress weapons: the toxic bow and splinter gun *props in sewers (pipes and toxic barrels) *car wrecks in scrapyard *it now rains in the scrapyard! poor birds Characters *steroids throne butt changed, now makes all weapons fully automatic and 1/5 of shots don't cost any ammo! *fish now rolls in movement direction instead of towards mouse *plant throne butt now makes the snare kill anything under 1/3 health instead of dealing damage Bugfixes *you can now add a file called "nomusic.txt" or "NOMUSIC.TXT" to the game folder to mute the music. *there should be less crashes at level loading. *game no longer stays in 4_1 after first loop. *more impact effect tweaks, causing less of a delay when hitting a pile of maggots with a melee weapon. *big dog gunangle bug when player dies before he "wakes up" fixed *fire traps no longer damage props or wake up the big dog *shotgun bullets should no longer clip through walls *weapons should no longer rotate like crazy when stuck in walls *music no longer stops when quick restarting *hopefully fixed the shotgun crashes *various random optimization things and small fixes Balancing *slightly more ammo for energy weapon pickups *melee weapons only deal damage once now *ever so slightly lower assault rifle rate of fire *slightly lower slugger rate of fire *lower triple machinegun spread, making it actually useful *slightly more screwdriver range Misc *radiation canisters now glow *HUD is now shown when loading/leveling *skill icons on the HUD now drawn closer to the side *robot now INSTALLS UPDATES instead of SELECT MUTATIONS *debris now disappears after a while *enemy slash animation is longer *grenade launchers no longer automatic *lower sound effect volume *changed the character descriptions around a bit Planned Game Features Characters **Mom Bandit playable character that summons a bandit at a cost of 2hp. If health is max then picking up a medkit will summon a bandit **Chicken playable character spawns with katana. Most likely a melee focused character. When your HP bar reaches 0 chicken runs around without a head for a while, making it possible to grab a medkit and continue the game. Possible special ability mentioned on live stream was slowing down enemies within a certain range (or bullets) **Businessman playable character Areas **underwater area (enemies in bubbles) Enemies **Mimics **rumored Big Fish boss for underwater area Weapons **Katana **Flamethrower (uses explosive ammo) **golden weapons **Ion Cannon (Beam shoots straight up and comes down where aiming, high energy cost) Other Additions **possible solutions for the screenshake discussion **configurable controlls **fixing that the game shuts down on Escape **fixing the controller support **further Windows 8 fixes **in game options screen with screen shake options and volume sliders **rest of the mutation Icons **Crowns **Fish and Crystal will remain as the starter characters, all others will be unlockable **The Nuclear Throne (SOON) Category:Browse Poll of the week :) Who is your favorite character ? Fish Crystal Eyes Melting Plant Y.V. Steroids Robot Random Latest activity Category:Browse